Xander Royce
Xander Royce is a character in Fire Emblem Fates AU. Backstory Had retainers before his current 2 Son of King Garon and then Queen Katerina Skaldeca/27/2288 Personality Foil to Ryoma follows dad dumb orders mainly for Nohr glory, also hopes that maybe his dad will be the loving man he once was, distrusts his dad’s retainers, believes justice is an illusion, total dad, pragmatic, become frequent frowner in recent years, become aloof big brother, fettered, purposefully stern, Wants Strengths: honest, compassionate, tender to loved ones, remembers much about his siblings, reflexively puts his position above himself, humble, been very diligent to get to where he is, Weaknesses: dutiful to a fault, shy at times, workaholic, can’t swim, deeply unsatisfied with ability, Psych: Was raised to be king, complete patriotism to country, thinks being affectionate is unbecoming, immense even suicidal guilt for all those he has killed, overachieving perfectionist, battle-worn, Interests: Likes: loves cats, loves bringing happiness to others without attention on himself, Dislikes: hates traitors, detests killing, beans, Favs: Relations Soleil: Percy: Corrin: Camilla: Leo: Elise: S: Nyx: birds of a feather with, S: Arthur: S: Daniela: S: Izana: Garon: wants him to be proud of him/return to how he used to be, Mom: Marx: Hortensia: Primrosse: was closest to her; Martina: Mylène: Lowell: Clairea: Philomena: Vita: Vesper: Rhoda: Herminia: Agrippa: Everhard: Dahlia: Melantha: Ariella: Ravenne: Korbin: Suzannie: Julia: David: Skills Paladin (from cavalier class)(Wyvern Rider) PS: Chivalry: when the foe’s HP is at max, damage dealt +2 and damage received -2 CHQ "No mercy!" "Begone, wretch!" "Prepare yourself!" "You're right where I want you!" Plans The Camus archetype as a whole is fairly notorious for this—for the unaware, "an Anti-Villain, traditionally a spear-user, who is established to be a decent person and seems like they'd be recruitable, but refuses to switch sides and must be killed." The intended audience response is a Player Punch that you had to kill a good person and a lesson about how even good people can sometimes get wrapped up in bad causes... but oftentimes, the main villain the Camus works for is so Obviously Evil that it stretches credibility, and their rebuttals to the very good arguments made by other characters that they should switch sides amount to "nuh-uh, I don't want to", making them come off as less tragic and more Too Dumb to Live. (Though, oddly enough, the original Camus does not qualify for this, as he had the spark of brainpower needed to switch sides). Xander in Fire Emblem Fates is particularly notorious for this in the Birthright storyline (and to a lesser extent in Revelation), claiming that his Obviously Evil father is not Obviously Evil, even though he saw him do bad things, such as encouraging the Avatar to execute defenseless defeated prisoners and threatening to execute them when they hesitate. As revealed in Conquest, he's supposedly aware that his father is not exactly a good person, as he and his other siblings have learned to find ways to get around Garon's most cruel orders without earning his anger. Birthright: suicide by Corrin in despair, Conquest: Revelation: Category:Work: FE 14 AU Category:Royce Family Category:Eilerts Family Category:Canon Characters